


For The First Time

by Chippa



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chippa/pseuds/Chippa
Summary: After a musical mix-up will Janet finally get what she has wished for these last two years...





	For The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Cleaning out my stuff I came across an old hard drive that contained some ancient fanfic. 
> 
> Please don't judge my terrible taste in music, it was a long time ago ;) I just remember hearing the song and thinking of Sam and Janet.
> 
> Song title and lyrics are in end notes.
> 
> Anyway I thought I'd post it for posterity.
> 
> If you're ancient you may have seen this posted somewhere circa 2005 ish (at least that's the date on the file lol).
> 
> Enjoy... or don't.

Sam stood in the shower, enjoying the feel of the water cascading over her body.

As much as she enjoyed going off world, it was still good to be back home she thought. Of course that may also have something to do with a certain tiny doctor that had been occupying more and more of her thoughts lately.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a loud banging, and a voice coming from outside whinged "Geez Carter, what ya doin' in there?"

'Shit, colonel O'Neill' she thought. Lost in her thoughts of seeing her friend again she had completely forgotten about the rest of the team who were out there at this moment waiting for their turn to get cleaned up.

"Sorry sir," she called, hurriedly drying off and pulling on a clean pair of BDU's. Five minutes later she emerged, freshly clothed and clean smelling. "Sorry for the delay colonel, all done now."

"I'll let you off this time captain" replied the colonel "but if you've used all the hot water..." he threatened. Seeing the look on her face he grinned, "don't panic, I'm only kidding. Go on, get on down to the doc and get checked out, I know she's waiting for you."

Heading down to the infirmary Sam was once again lost in her own thoughts. So much so that she never even noticed Lieutenant Hampton heading in the opposite direction. Not until she collided with the startled nurse that is, and they both went down in a heap of tangled limbs.

Stuttering her apologies Sam went to get up only to be stopped by the incredible sight of Janet's legs six inches in front of her eyes. Looking up, she saw Janet staring down at her with a look of amusement on her face.

"Well I'm glad to see someone's in a hurry to visit the infirmary for a change" laughed the doctor. "But I'd appreciate it if you could try not to assault my staff in the process."

Smiling Janet reached down and helped the red faced captain to her feet. "C'mon Sam," she called back over her shoulder, "let me get you checked out and then we can get out of here."

As the blonde woman behind her was getting undressed in preparation for the examination, Janet concentrated on readying her medical supplies. Not that they needed much in the way of preparation, as the doctor had been waiting upon Sam's arrival for some time. It did however give her mind something to concentrate on to try and keep her thoughts from wandering down the same familiar pathways they always did whenever the attractive physicist was nearby.

'Just face it' she told herself again, 'she's obviously straight and she's never going to be interested in you - get over it.' She'd had endless variations of this conversation with herself countless times in the past two years, but it never made any difference - her heart still wanted Samantha Carter and that was that.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she turned towards the figure on the bed. "Lets get this over with then" she said, unsure whether she was speaking the words for her benefit or for Sam's.

"So Sam, any plans for tonight?" she asked, definitely hoping the scientist would answer no, but knowing that she probably had some gadget she wanted to work on.

"Well I could run some preliminary tests on the artifact we brought back with us from P6Z292" replied Sam. Seeing the hurt look, quickly hidden by Janet, she went on, "of course, it would probably be best if I let Daniel finish translating the symbols on it first. So I guess that means I'm free."

"Great, well you have a clean bill of health, so how about we head over to my place for a girls night in?"

"Pizza and wine?" giggled Sam.

"Pizza and wine" confirmed Janet. "I might even have a giant bar of chocolate hidden away somewhere if you promise not to talk about naquadah reactors all night" she grinned.

"Hell Janet, for a bar of chocolate like that I'll talk about anything you want."

Laughing, the friends left the infirmary and headed upwards for the outside world, and Janet's car.

The car journey back to the house had been quiet, with Janet concentrating on the road, and Sam seemingly content to gaze out of the window, lost in her own thoughts. Now they were sat on the sofa in Janet's house. Empty pizza boxes were discarded on the table in front of them and a crumpled wrapper was the only sign that there had ever been a huge chocolate bar there at all.

Leaning back, Sam sighed in contentment. "Mmmm, that was heavenly" she almost purred. "Good food, good company, and most importantly," here she paused for dramatic effect, "good chocolate! - the perfect combination for a great night" laughed Sam.

"What, you mean I'm only second on the list" exclaimed Janet, pouting as she moved off the sofa and over to the CD player.

"Well now you come to mention it" teased her friend, "chocolate probably should be first on the list..."

"Just you watch it," Janet retorted. "Just remember who's chocolate that was - I might just forget to buy some the next time I go shopping." Finding the CD she was looking for, Janet placed it in the machine and the soft sounds of a love song filled the room. "Wine, women and song" she murmured under her breath, "now that's a good evening."

Moving back to her seat, Janet retrieved her wine glass and took a sip, trying to get her emotions under control. She enjoyed these evenings she spent with Sam, but she was always left with mixed feelings at the end of the night when Sam eventually left for home or headed for the guest room.

Janet really wished Sam could be sleeping next to her instead. She knew however she would never pluck up the courage to tell her friend how she felt. It was safer to stick with just being friends rather than risk that friendship on something that could never be.

Just then Sam's voice broke through her muddled thoughts. "Hey Jan, I like the CD. What's the name of it, I'll have to get a copy next time I'm in town." Saying this Sam snagged the CD case from the shelf to look at the title. When she read what was written on the cover she stopped short.

Two words were written on the front in Janet's precise handwriting... 'Sam's Songs.' It was the last thing she had expected to see on the front of a love songs compilation, especially in Janet's house. Surprised, she glanced over at Janet, who was watching her warily, trying to gauge her reaction.

Janet had watched with horror as Sam had read the title on the disc. She was so sure that her feelings could never be returned and she was just waiting for the moment when Sam would storm out in disgust, telling her she never wanted to see her again. Janet didn't think she could bear it if that happened but thankfully Sam sat back down stunned and just looked at her for a long time. All the while, the fateful CD was still playing it's love songs quietly in the background.

Finally, when Janet wasn't sure she could take the silence much longer, Sam spoke.

"Why didn't you say something?", she asked.

"Because I didn't think I had a chance... I didn't want to ruin what we had." replied Janet forlornly. "I'll understand if you don't want to speak to me anymore, just please say you don't hate me." Her body shaking as the effort of holding back her tears became to much, Janet turned away. "I just couldn't bear to think you hate me" she sobbed.

"Hate you?" Sam whispered. "God Janet, I could never hate you. I'm not truly sure what I do feel but it's certainly not hate."

As the next track on the CD started playing, Sam spoke again. "You know me Janet, I've never been very good with people, and feelings,,, machines are always so much easier to figure out. But please, just listen to this one song. This says it better than I ever could."

Slowly, as she listened to the words drifting through the air, Janet turned round and dried her tears.

"That's better" smiled Sam, somewhat nervously. "Now may I please have this dance with you?"

And there, held tight in the arms of the woman she loved, Janet knew everything would work itself out. Her dream had come true - Sam loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the song that was playing on the cd.
> 
> For The First Time - Kenny Loggins.
> 
> Are those your eyes,  
Is that your smile?  
I've been looking at you forever,  
But I never saw you before,  
Are these your hands?  
Holding mine,  
Now I wonder how I could have been so blind.
> 
> For the first time, I am looking in your eyes,  
For the first time, I'm seein' who you are,  
I can't believe how much I see,  
When you're looking back at me,  
Now I understand what love is, love is,  
For the first time.
> 
> Can this be real?  
Can this be true?  
Am I the person I was this morning?  
And are you the same you?  
It's all so strange,  
How can it be?  
All along this love was right in front of me.
> 
> For the first time, I am looking in your eyes,  
For the first time, I'm seein' who you are,  
I can't believe how much I see,  
When you're looking back at me,  
Now I understand what love is, love is,  
For the first time.
> 
> Such a long time ago,  
I had given up on finding this emotion, ever again,  
But you're here with me now,  
Yes I found you somehow,  
And I've never been so sure.
> 
> For the first time, I am looking in your eyes,  
For the first time, I'm seein' who you are,  
I can't believe how much I see,  
When you're looking back at me,  
Now I understand what love is, love is,  
For the first time.


End file.
